


Innocent to a fault

by lostel



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape, Gen, OMC/Ori attempted rape, Protective brothers, last bit can be read as Dwalin/Ori if you really want to, ori whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostel/pseuds/lostel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Hobbit kink meme prompt the company is at an inn and a Ori grabs the attention of a man who buys him drinks and then wants to show Ori this really interesting book in his room, only there's no book. Cue overprotective siblings to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent to a fault

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't see the tags this story contains attempted rape.

Ori stumbled muttering an apology sliding past a group of men. The company was in Lake Town and stopped at an inn for the night. He grasped the pints of ale in his hands, trying to keep his book from slipping from the precarious grasp under his arm. Another foot shot out and a large hand reached out to grab Ori as he fell forward with a yelp. He was straightened upright, turning he looked up at the man who caught him, smiling shyly, "Thank you very much sir, my companions would not be pleased if I spilt their drinks again."

The man laughed, grasped his shoulder squeezing gently, "That would be a problem; it was my friend who almost tripped you so of course I would have been pleased to buy you and yours a new round." He smiled kindly and Ori smiled wider.

"That is very kind of you sir!"

"Think nothing of it, tell me Master Dwarf what is that book you're reading?" The man inquired.

"Oh I am not reading we are traveling and I have been appointed the official scribe to write it all down." Ori puffed out his chest almost dropping his book again and making the drinks slosh.

The man ah'd and nodded, "If your friends wouldn't mind could I buy you a drink and have you read it to me?" He sounded so hopeful Ori was nodding without thinking.

"Of course let me go set these down." 

"Let me help you, you look to be struggling." The man easily took all the drinks despite Ori's protest heading to the table of Dwarfs.

The conversation died down when the pair approached, eyeing the man curiously.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt anything; your friend seemed to be having some trouble making it to the table.” He grinned again when Dori and Nori glared while the others nodded.

The young dwarf rounded the table to his brothers, “He has offered to buy me a drink; he says he’s interested in what I’ve written about our journey so far.” He whispered excitedly, “If it’s ok of course, he seems rather nice, and if it wouldn’t be too much trouble.” Ori fumbled, book pressed tightly to him.

Dori and Nori shared a look for a long moment before Dori slowly nodded, “Aye that’d be fine, just be careful, we’ll keep an eye on you though.” He stared at the man as he said it who only tipped his head in acknowledgement.

“He’ll be in good hands, I promise. It’s not often we have dwarves in these parts, and I like to hear stories of travelers who come by.” He replied motioning for Ori, “Come my friend, let’s get you a drink and you can start regaling my group and I with your tails.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ori giggled into his pint as Rhodir, the man had introduced himself as when they sat, finished horrible impressions of the bar keep. Ori’s book reading had been finished long ago after his second, or was it third, pint of ale.

“Tell us Ori, I noticed your gloves earlier, do you have a lass at home who made them for you?” Rhodir questioned and the other men cat called at Ori’s blush.

“I knitted them myself actually I uh…I don’t have a l-lass at home.” His voice slurred a bit, but he was proud of his mittens he had made for himself.

The men cheered again laughing, Rhodir slung an arm around Ori’s shoulders shaking him slightly, “You are quite handy little one.” He looked around the table grinning, “Say Ori I’ve been thinking, if you and your company are here a few days there’s a book I have in my rooms that you might enjoy. There’s dwarfish language in it I can’t read, would you mind translating for me?”

Ori nodded, “I’d be happy to! We can meet in the morning over breakfast; I’m exhausted from the traveling we’ve done today.”

The man frowned, “Oh, I was hoping you could help me tonight, there’s only this one passage I have been in haste to learn. Wouldn’t take but a moment to go to my room for a look.”

Ori licked his lips looking thoughtful. He glanced back at where his brother’s sat, the others had slowly disappeared as the night went on, Dori and Nori seemed to be in a heavy discussion with another man, “Well I guess that would be fine, if it will only take a moment, my brothers will worry if I’m gone too long.” He hesitated not wanting to go anywhere without his brothers.

“Only a moment, you’ll be up and back before they know you’re gone.” His grip tightened on Ori’s shoulder pulling him up a little roughly. Nodding to the other’s he escorted the dwarf to the stairs at the back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“For the last time.” Dori snarled, “Leave us be, we have no use for the company you seek.” The stranger snorted, finally leaving.

“Aulë help us.” Nori muttered under his breath, “I think it be time we gathered Ori and went to bed.” Dori nodded in agreement, “Where is Ori?” Dori snapped his head to face where their brother had last been.

The table only sat two of the men, with a curse in khuzdul the brothers were up stomping towards the table.

“-at little dwarf. ‘ow stupid can you be, we’ll finish these drinks then go ‘ave our fun with ‘im.” The men laughed, Dori’s yell and fist caught them by surprise. The one who had spoken landed unconscious on the ground with a sickening thud. The brothers restrained the other quickly.

“If you value your life you will tell us where he took our brother.” Nori hissed as Dori whipped out a dagger to press against the man’s neck. “Best make it fast Dori here isn’t known for his patience.” He continued tightening his hold.

The man whimpered, “They’re on the third floor, last room on the left. Please don’t kill me.” He pleaded.

“Don’t think we’re finished we don’t take kindly to people with ill intentions toward our brother.” Nori answered, the man’s head made a loud crack against the table when Nori slammed it down, “Wait right here we’ll be right back.” He mocked, the inn keeper made it over as they made to leave.

“Master Dwarfs we do not tolerate this behavior in th-“

“Make sure they don’t leave, we have un-finished business with them for having less than honorable intentions with our brother.” Dori shoved past the man, Nori close behind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rhodir opened the door waving Ori in first.

The young dwarf walked in eyes blinking heavily, taking in the room. The door shut with a heavy click, Ori thought nothing of it, the click of the lock made him stiffen.

“You,” the man began, “have been difficult, more than I first imagined.” His voice had taken on an icy quality and Ori shivered not daring to move.

Two heavy hands on his shoulders made him gasp, suddenly frightened, “I-if you will show me the b-book I will translate quickly for you. I-I really need to get back t-to my b-brothers.” He stuttered, the step he tried to take was halted, the hands forcing him bodily against the other.

“Have you still not got it? There is no book, my friends and I decided to take pleasure from your body.” Rhodir chuckled; the sound of material ripping was covered by Ori’s panicked scream.

Another ripping noise began a new struggle, Ori dropped to the floor, glad Rhodir had only grabbed his cloak, scampering forward quickly. A hand wrapped around his ankle yanking him back, his chin hit the floor cutting of his shout, blood flooded his mouth.

Ori tried yelling out again only to have some of his cloak shoved into his mouth as a gag. Another piece was wrapped around his head to keep him from spitting the other out. He heard the man sigh as he felt a weight settle against him, he let out a sob as his hands were pinned down.

“I like them feisty, you going to fight me the whole time?” he ground against Ori, earning another sob, “You’re so small, gonna be nice and tight around my cock. I’m nice and thick, perfect for a small hole like yours.” He ground down again, Ori felt the hard press of his arousal against his butt and shuddered, disgusted, “I think I’ll tie your legs up, put in just the tip of my cock then let you go, make your weight slide you down. Then I’ll just let you sit there, like you want to live on it, my own little personal cock warmer.”

His hands let go automatically going under Ori to find the claps holding his clothes shut. He tried pushing the man’s hands away but it was ineffective as Rhodir easily brushed them off again and again.

Ori clenched his eyes shut, allowing the tears to fall freely as the man stripped him. His arms were wrenched back and bound with his undershirt. His belts came next, he was crying softly when Rhodir pulled his breeches down to his knees.

Rhodir grabbed his bound arms in one hand, with the other he trailed his thumb down the crack of his butt stopping to press when he found the opening, “I might have to relieve some pressure before my men come,” he hissed pressing harder till Ori whined loudly, “I’m going to pound you until your hole is red and swollen. By the time I’m finished tonight you’re going to be gaping open and dripping like the little cunt you are.”

A knock at the door momentarily stopped everything.

“That’s the boys; guess they were finally able to give your brothers the slip. Best not keep them waiting.” Rhodir stood up leaving Ori there shaking in fear.

Ori heard the door open, sound of skin on skin, then something heavy hitting the floor. Another muffled sob escaped him, hearing footsteps approach.

There was a gasp, “Ori?! Oh praise Aulë he’s still alive,” Nori was suddenly in front of him helping him upright, “Ori, are you alright, did he do anything?” Nori seemed calm but his brows were furrowed together, voice was pinched as he removed the gag.

The bloody rag came out of his mouth with a gasping sob, “He…he didn’t…didn’t-“ words left him, leaving him to lean against his brother, crying. Nori gave a silent prayer taking his brother in a tight hold. He loosened the binding on Ori’s arms as Dori knelt beside them.

“Were we…” he couldn’t finish, Nori understood though.

“No, we made it.”

Dori let out a shuddering breath, “Good, let’s get you dressed and back to the others.”

Careful of un-known injuries Ori was helped up, breeches done back up and shirt put on. Ori put on his cloak wrapping it around him tightly. He clung to Nori past an unconscious Rhodir and didn’t let go till they arrived at their own door.

Dwalin was seated in the only chair looking at the wall as though it offended him. The three brothers ignored him for the moment getting Ori to one of the beds, pulling a quilt around his shoulders.

“Thorin and Bifur are downstairs waiting for ye.” Dwalin was calm, eyes fixed on Ori when they turned to him. “I can watch the lad.” He looked at Dori, the un-spoken _do what needs to be done_ clear in his eyes.

Dori nodded looking back to Ori, “Laddie you ok with Dwalin or do you want one of us to stay with you.” He asked gently.

Brief panic flashed across Ori’s face but it disappeared quickly when he looked at Dwalin, “I…” he broke off then nodded in agreement, “Just him, no one else.” The two nodded and got up.

“We’ll be back shortly.” Nori whispered giving Ori’s head a pat.

They nodded their thanks to Dwalin as they walked out.

“What are they going to do to them?” Ori asked after a few minutes of silence.

Dwalin was quiet, thinking, before he responded, “Nothing you need ta worry about little one.” The words were spoken carefully, “Anyt’ing you need ta talk about before yer brothers return?” he continued.

Ori shook his head, “No the man didn’t…I mean he…he almost…” tears welled in his eyes; he looked to Dwalin then hid his face in the pillow.

“Go ahead laddie, I’ll pretend I didn’t hear anyt’ing.” He replied.

Ori looked at him again and they stared at each other until Ori slowly slid a hand out towards him palm up.

Dwalin was up immediately taking the smaller hand in his carefully, sitting on the floor. He gave a gentle smile and received one in return.

Neither said anything else, content to listen to the fire crackle. Dwalin only tightened his grip when Ori’s quiet sobs started.


End file.
